There are numerous types of flooring materials and construction techniques for erecting floors in multi-story buildings. Whether for a residential structure or a commercial building flooring systems typically include at least one subfloor layer and an additional layer of flooring material superposed thereon. For commercial structures it is quite common to utilize concrete to construct the floor. Concrete floor construction techniques include but are not limited to the utilization of pre-formed concrete panels or pouring the concrete into forms that have been laid.
One drawback with existing floor construction techniques such as but not limited to concrete is the weight of the floor. During construction the logistics and equipment required to ship and install concrete panels can be quite costly. Special equipment and additional labor is required to ship and install concrete floors, which add to the overall cost of the project. Structures that employ concrete floors further require additional engineering so as to support the weight of the floor. Additional structural elements such as but not limited to weight bearing pilasters are required to support the concrete floors. These structural elements lead to an overall structure type that may be less desirable in areas such as but not limited to areas that have limited bearing soil.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flooring system and method of construction that comprises lightweight materials enabling improved logistics of the materials, reducing the overall weight of the floor and providing an improved installation technique when compared to traditional floor construction.